Six Bits and Pieces of Clark and Lex
by lilitheshadowkeeper
Summary: Six bits and pieces of life for both of them, from Beginning to Death.


Author's Note: I know it has been ages since I've posted anything at all, and this might not be the best thing I've ever written, but here it is for your enjoyment! These are six drabbles written to prompts from a Fan Fiction 100 list dedicated to Clark and Lex and their relationship. Please read and enjoy, and if you feel the need, don't be scared to leave a review. Thanks tons and bunches.

~Lilith.

Beginnings.

They began with an accident that would have killed a human being. The Porsche should have broken the farm boy in half and left him ,bleeding bloody and dying slowly at the bottom of the river. Instead, the farm boy dented the car nearly in half and ripped the roof of the sports car off and pulled the billionaire from the sinking car. Saved his life and brought him safe to shore...That is how the friendship began.

The friendship began something else...something deeper. It began a life together. It was not always a pleasant life, it would be a life full of hate, and arguments and coming together to battle. Battle each other and things that were greater than just them and their petty fight over the peoples of the world. They would be friends, and enemies, lovers...they were complete, fighting, saving, killing and building up what the other destroyed. They would be great titans in the memory of the world. These two, that began with an accident, a bone crushing world ending, world changing accident

Middles

The middle is always a little uncomfortable, it's the time of adjustment and getting to know the deeper parts of the person or part of your life that you have come to a middle with. For them it was a long middle, a longer middle than a lot of middles are, because it lasted for years. They hated each other in that middle, and loved each other and trusted and didn't trust each other in that unnaturally long middle.

The billionaire stole love from the farm boy, learned his secrets and exploited them every so often. The Farm boy lied, hid and was secretive, many times he saved the other...as he had done at the beginning. Even through that hate, the muddled middle where hate and distrust was so abundant, the farm boy couldn't help but save the billionaire because he was special somehow to the farm boy. That middle, the overly long, deep and troubled middle brought them closer. It would bring them to an interesting end to be sure.

Ends

Endings are always hard... one worries with the end as one might worry a wound newly healed, wondering if it is healed enough to remove the wrappings and bandages. Their beginning had been wonderful and their middle was the stuff of legends, and pieces of history of the world we live in. They were titans, true world shakers and storm bringers were they. The whole world watched, for nearly 10 years while they fought and changed the world, made friends and enemies and while more and more people came to accept the heroes in the world and the villains that forced their creations.

Somewhere in that long middle the man that had come from the farm boy had disappeared, thought long dead and gone by the time he returned. When he did return it was not the woman who claimed to love him that he went to. It was not his worrying mother. It was not his best friend. No, it was none of these women that he'd gone to see. It was his other half, the darkness to his light, the chaos to his balance. It was to the other half of him. He could never... have become the Hero of the world without this man. He would have stayed hiding on his farm, with his human parents, would have never been as great as he had become. So in the end, this great, great end. They finally came together as a whole...still one had to be chaos, and the other balance, one had to be light while the other was dark. They were together, though, every single night. They would come together in that earth shattering storm bringing way, that way that was simply theirs and they were happy. In the End.

Insides

Inside he hates it. Hates having to hide. Hates that he can tell no one, hates even more than anything that the people who do know are in more danger than anyone else on the planet. Outside he hates that Lex knows. Inside he hates how he found out. They were supposed to be best friends, they were supposed to trust each other with things like that, things like being an alien, being a superhero.

Inside he will always hate being so secretive, being so very scared about telling. Inside he wants to go back, to tell Lex before he had to manipulate and twist and obsess. It would have been better, maybe. It may not have though, maybe then they would have only been friends, and never gone on to become what they are now. maybe all of that would have gone away. He wonders if it's worth it. Worth all the pain he has caused the ones he loves.

Outside Lex pulls him from his inside thoughts with a kiss and a kind whisper to soothe the troubles from his brow.

Clark halts the inside thoughts, leaves them to perish, stops poisoning himself on the inside, to wonder in the beauty and complexity of the outside.

Outsides.

Outside the fight, they try to kill each other, they try to end the world and save it all at once from each other, From themselves. They live in the public eye, they live in red, blue and yellow. They live in Armani suites and handmade leather shoes, and in suits that are purposefully bought too big for his form of tight sun gold muscles that are all too familiar.

Outside he is a reporter, just trying to find the truth behind the lies that the world presents to the public. Outside he is a hero, The Hero. The one and only one that Never fails, that returns from the dead and always protects everyone. Even the man who has tried to end him time and again. Especially that man.

That man, with his cold blue eyes and his familiar smile is an evil thing outside. Using people, abusing them. Hurting, sometimes killing...god outside he is a murderer. Outside he doesn't show remorse. Outside he is cold and unfeeling and nothing like sweet and loving as sunshine, as the yellow sun that his lover needs, absolutely needs to be what he is. Outside he has to be, it's what the world needs from him.

Inside they strip away the layers of the outside and become what they really are. Lovers. Family, whole and together and private, away from the eyes of the public. They lay together in pools of sun and moonlight, bracing themselves in each other for the next day they must suffer outside.

Hours.

Hours. Clark Kent had only been gone for a few hours. Gone...not on assignment, not to see his mother, or to visit Chloe and Oliver. Clark Kent , Kal-El, Superman was dead. killed by the Creature known as Doomsday.

Hours had passed, they could have been days, for the world those few short hours ago they had lost their Hero. For the League they had lost their leader. For Lex Luthor, he had lost everything, his whole world, his reason for living. A few hours ago, they had been eating dinner. It was Thursday, Italian night. Lasagna , garlic bread some grapes and mozzarella , red wine and Sweet kisses in between bites. Hours ago Lex was whispering "I love you" for the last time as he watched his heart and soul fly off to save the world again.

It was amazing, Lex mused, how the whole world could fall apart in just a few hours.


End file.
